My Sister
by usagi-sanXmisaki
Summary: The Takahashi siblings find out they have a sister. What will this do to the family? How will it come between Misaki and Akihiko? Read to find out! Rated T for now! Includes OC. I alslo realize I spelled my own character's name wrong at times T T
1. Chapter 1

**Why I did this? Because I can! And I just wanted to really introduce this to you guys. I realize if I do this story it will hurt Misaki because he has to remember his past. Anyways I still think this is a good idea. I mean in my head it is. Oh this story includes my OC so yey~! And just to save confusion comments, Yuki is 16 in this story and Misaki is still 18. I realize he should be 24 and Usagi, 34 but I want it this way so there! T-T Anyways continuing on~! **

**Usagi: You're such a child.**

**Me: Not as much as you are.**

**Usagi: True, but still I think I got you beat in adult-like.**

**Misaki: I go against that!**

**Me: See? You still are a 5 year old :p**

**Misaki: Maybe younger. He gets jealous over Mahiro. T-T**

**Me: That I know.**

**Usagi: I wouldn't if Misaki focused all his attention on ME.**

**Me: Oh puh-lease!**

**Misaki: Never…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica nor do I make a profit for writing this or any of my stories. I only own Yuuki.**

**OoO**

"Come home soon!" Little Misaki was yelling in the phone with his big brother Takahiro next to him. His parents in the car on their way home while Misaki's mother was talking to Misaki.

"I know honey, we're coming home as fast as we can. Be nice to Takahiro for now!"

Misaki giggled, "I know! I love you and Papa too!" Takahiro smiled at his little brother, listening on to the conversation.

"We love you too Misaki, bye."

Misaki hung up the phone and played with Takahiro. What they didn't know was when their mother said bye, she really meant it.

The car was racing by, lights a blur as they went down the slick road with pouring rain. In an instant the wheels turned, the car crashing into a wall. The whole front of the car was smashed, both riders in the vehicle dead, but the driver taking on most of the impact.

Ambulances rushed to the scene along with police as they made quick work to recover the bodies and close off the area.

"The male is dead but the female seems to be brain dead." The younger held a stethoscope up to Misaki's mother and listened for a pulse.

"Sir, there is another pulse detected!"

"What? Are you positive?" The elder looked at the man puzzled and was handed the stethoscope to listen himself.

"She's with child! Keep her on the I.V. and make sure her heart rate stays stable till we get to the hospital!"

"R-right!" The two men quickly made work as they tried with all their might to keep the women's pulse stable.

"Her pulse is slowing!"

"We're here, get her to the E.R. and make sure she has her pulse stable! We're going to get a surrogate for this baby!"

The two rushed the woman into the E.R. while doctors got an operating room ready and a willing surrogate patient.

A doctor came in with the surrogate and Misaki's mother.

"Her pulse is slowing quickly; we need to start surgery now." The doctor had the surrogate put to sleep while they had started cutting Misaki's mother open.

OoO (6 hours later)

The doctor walked in while a woman was in bed looking rather weak.

"Onodera Rina, The surgery was successful however, we won't know if the child will survive until later stages of the pregnancy. One thing is we already know the gender of child, would you like to know?"

This woman know as Rina, nodded in agreement and was told the sex of her new child.

"This Rina-san is your new daughter."

Rina eyes widened a little as she smiled, "My daughter."

The doctor nodded, know we need to record this surrogate so would you like to choose the name of your child now?"

Rina looked down at her stomach and saw the tiny lump and then smiled, "Yuuki… But I would like her to keep her first given name."

"Takahashi? Are you positive about this Rina-san?"

"Yes, I want her to know the family she came from; can you tell me why the mother agreed to this surrogate though?"

The doctor froze at the statement and then looked away, "Actually this woman was in a car accident with her husband, and both were killed on impact or in a way. Mrs. Takahashi here was brain dead so her heart was still beating."

Rina stared at the doctor in amazement; she had just saved a child. "W-Will her family be informed about Yuuki?"

The doctor looked through some more papers but just scratched his head, at this we point we are not quite sure, if we did tell them you would most likely have to return their younger sibling."

"Sibling?" Rina stared at the man in question.

"Yes, this is the youngest of the Takahashi siblings, the eldest eighteen and the middle eight, now the youngest is in the later area of the first trimester of development."

Rina stared at the doctor once more, "So, I have to give birth to Yuuki then return her?"

Sighing the doctor replied, "As I said Onodera-san we are not sure at the moment, considering you are the one who wanted a surrogate because you wanted a child of your own, we might not tell the family so you may keep the child. However if the family asks questions because they knew of the pregnancy you will have to give the girl back."

Rina nodded, "Was she showing very much?"

The doctor nodded in disagreement, "No she was not, so if she did not tell anyone, then most likely her children did not know."

Rina sighed, "I hope I get to keep you, Yuuki."

Rina placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed: this also allowed the doctor to head out and help, other patients.

**OoO (Present day)**

Misaki was cooking breakfast when two big arms wrapped around him.

"GAH! Baka Usagi! I'm cooking and I have the stove on!"

"So turn it off, I need my refill of Misaki," With this Usagi-san began to nip on the younger's neck.

"O-Oi, just what t-the hell do you think you are d-doing?" Misaki was squirming, he had turned off the stove but now the only problem was to try and pry the rabbit off.

"Misaki is so tasty; I want to eat him instead."

"Baka! Don't say such things! Ngh!"

Misaki as usual had lost; the so called "perverted rabbit" had started roaming his hands all over Misaki's creamy white skin and he seemed to have no intention to stop.

"Misaki."

_**Ding dong Ding dong Ding dong~**_

"Ah Baka Usagi! G-Get off! The door!"

As usual Usagi-san stayed glued to Misaki, "No one bothers this time with my Misaki."

"Baka!"

_**Ding dong Ding dong Ding dong~**_

The ringing had started ringing faster, almost as if the stranger was getting inpatient.

Suddenly there was beeping and then the sound of a crash throughout the condo.

"USAMI-SENSEI!"

"Oh great."

Misaki stood frozen in the action, a goofy smile stuck on his face and the slightest pulsing on the side of his forehead, mostly likely from a vein.

"A-Aikawa-san…"

"Usami-sensei! I need the installment!" Aikawa marched over to the two and pulled the rabbit off like nothing.

"And I need my Misaki."

"OI!" Misaki had heard the last few words come from the man's mouth until he was thrown into his office with Aikawa still yelling at him.

Glancing at the clock, he saw it read 7:53, "Better go off now," Misaki grabbed his satchel and a few stray books on the table, "Usagi-san, I'll be back soon, Itte kimasu!" **(1)**

With that Misaki left, hurrying a little so as not to miss the train.

"_We have now arrived at XXX Station please, exit in a walking matter. Thank you."_

Misaki exited and started walking to his school. Of course when arriving he was greeted then no other than Sumi Keiichi.

"Ah, Sumi senpai-," Misaki had been cut off when Sumi had started speaking, "Misaki, I won't be going to first period, Kamijou-sensei's class."

Sumi turned his head slightly and pushed up his glasses, not really seaming to care for Misaki's response.

"Eh, w-why not? Are you skipping class?" Misaki waited and soon received an answer.

"No, just have some business to take care of, but after I'll be going to all my other classes."

"I-Is that so, I guess we won't meet up till lunch, huh? Well I can take notes for you."

Sumi smiled, a fake smile that Misaki was already familiar with, "That would be great, thank you Misaki."

The bell had rung and students started walking to their classes, Misaki walking to Kamijou the Devil's class. Once he had entered he took his regular seat and waited patiently for the class to start.

"Alright brat's listen we have a new student, her name is er,"

The girl smiled, she was petite and had long chocolate brown curls and emerald eyes, she looked so much alike to Misaki but in girl form.

"Yuki Takahashi."

The class spurt on in whispers while other students turned to look at Misaki. Of course Misaki just looked at Yuki, his jaw wide open.

"So it seems we have another Takahashi, let's hope this one is able to pass." Hiroki growled then glared at Misaki.

"Takahashi-kun, how exactly is Yuki related to you?"

Misaki had closed his jaw then quickly replied, "I don't think she is related to me Kamijou-sensei."

Hiroki grunted then gestured for Yuki to sit next to Misaki, seeing as it was the only open seat.

"I suppose it's a coincidence then, no matter we will get on where we last left off. I also expect that 15 page essay ready for grading."

A wave of groans and whines filled the room as Yuki slowly went up the stairs to get to her seat. When she finally reached her seat she smiled and asked Misaki, " So, your name is Takahashi too?"

Misaki smiled and nodded, "Yup! Though I do wonder if you are related to me, I mean we do look alike, I can always ask Nii-chan."

"Nii-chan?" Yuki cocked her head to the side, sort of what a puppy would do.

"My brother, Takahiro would you like to come over? He should be home and I'm sure he knows more of the family than I do," Misaki smiled again waiting for Yuki's reply.

"Okay, I'll just call my Oka-san to tell her I'll be out," Yuki turned to Hiroki smiling.

**I hope I get to actually meet my **_**real**_** family. **This was now the only thought running through Yuki's mind for the rest of the day.

**OoO**

**Me: So~ What do you think?**

**Yuki: I like it!**

**Misaki: Me too ^-^**

**Usagi: She's going to get in the way of me and Misaki's alone time.**

**Misaki and Me: Baka!**

**Me: You need to respect others!**

**Misaki: You shouldn't say such embarrassing things in public!**

**Usagi: You shouldn't have made this story.**

**All three: *gasp* SHUN!**

**Okay, I know people are going to hate me because I am making yet another story when I can barely upload chapters for my other stories. But! Summer is here in like 7 days so I will definitely have more time for my writing. I will upload ****all**** stories soon because I feel bad. Of course each chapter will be longer than normal so about 2,000 words to 3,000 words. Hope you guys like this story so far!**

**usagi-sanXmisaki**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do realize the website I have been posting my chapters on are, is down so I'll just continue my writing here. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
**

**Hey me peeps~ It's usagi-sanXmisaki and I've come with a new chapter :o I know right ;] I'm in a pretty good mood for this chapter. Not many so far have reviewed my story but it's okay! Again, for the confusion. I said in the first chapter, I realize Yuuki is supposed to be 8, but I want her 16 and I also don't want Misaki to be 24 or Usagi to be 34 cuz' that just how I am ._. I also realize at the end of the chapter I spelled Yuuki, Yuki. That was my fault because of my spell check but I have fixed it! Anyways enjoy this chapter ^^**

**OoO**

Yuuki and Misaki had ended up having every class together so they sat next to each other for the rest of the day. In the end Yuuki called her mother and headed home with Misaki. Both unaware that a certain rabbit was here today to pick up Misaki.

"Misaki, that man is glaring at us." Yuuki had noticed a tall man with silver hair glaring at the two of them. She was unaware it was the great author Usami Akihiko.

"Eh?" Misaki turned where Yuuki was pointing and saw it was Usagi-san. _**Shit! He's pissed! I'm screwed...**_

Misaki's ambiance turned dark, almost depressing as he stopped in his tracks. With Yuuki curiously looking at him.

"Misaki, are you okay? Do you feel sick?" She was concerned, Misaki was acting strange and he was her first friend here. The Silver-back finally walked up to the two and picked up Misaki tossing him over his shoulder.

"Baka Usagi! Put me down!" Misaki was yelling at the older man and driving his fists into his back while Yuuki just stood there still trying to process what just happened.

"Why should I? That girl is trying to take you from me." Usagi was still looking forward, anger slightly readable on his face.

"Baka! She's a friend! Put me down, people are staring!" Misaki was struggling before Akihiko put him down.

"Only a friend?" Akihiko looked the girl over once more."Yes! Now be nice! I invited her over!" Misaki walked back to Yuuki before apologizing over and over again.

"Misaki, I told you it was no problem, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." The two of them walked over to Akihiko before he looked over Yuuki once more.

"You attend this school? You look young to be a college student." Akihiko had his arms folded while Yuuki giggled and Misaki scowled."Yes, I'm 16 so it is strange for me to be in college already." Yuuki looked up at Akihiko and smiled while Misaki burst out with questions."

"Eh?! Only 16! Did you start school early? Or maybe you skipped some grades?" Yuuki giggled once more before replying, "I skipped some grades, but then again I can understand my lessons a lot better than others."

Akihiko hummed then turned back around walking over towards the car. "Let's go then." Misaki watched as Akihiko walked over to his Ferrari while he motioned for Yuuki to follow. Moving along he allowed Yuuki to climb into the back seats of the car while settling in himself. Akihiko allowed himself to get comfortable and took off, the fast speed surprising Yuuki but all too familiar with Misaki.

It was then where Misaki and Yuuki had started small talk, the high school Yuuki had attended and the one Misaki had and possible clubs Yuuki could attend. The front window was rolled down a bit, just so he author could blow his smoke out the window, a glare still sitting on his face all while the younger two chatted happily.

Upon arriving at the condo Akihiko stepped out and started walking, not even bothering to wait for the other two, to exit the car. When all stepped into the condo the author walked up the stairs before isolating himself in his office, his pace of cigarettes in his pocket. This earned a worried glance from Yuuki along with Misaki, though he had an idea in why the author was ignoring the two.

"Misaki, is he okay? He didn't speak again at all." Yuuki glanced up at the shut office door where faint sounds of tapping fingers among a keyboard could be heard along with a sigh or two. "Eh? Ah, Usagi-san should be fine. He's working on a book is all, ahahaha-" Misaki tried to blow it off as nothing but knew he would have to be dealing with an angry rabbit later on in the evening, focusing on Yuuki once more he kindly asked the younger teen if she cared for tea or a snack before they got on with their work.

OoO

A ring mixed in with the laughter of Misaki and Yuuki. Hearing it, Misaki got up an answered the door, a woman in her mid-thirties or early forties stood at the door.

"Ah, hai. Can I help you?" Misaki watched as the woman looked at him with what looked like fascination."Yes, I'm here to pick up my daughter, Takahashi Yuuki." The woman continued to examine him and Misaki could feel a chill run through him.

"Ah, Yuuki is here, please come in." Misaki moved out of the way allowing her to enter the condo. Upon examination she could see the man was rich. "This is a rather large condo just for one person, you don't have relatives living with you?" Misaki heard the woman and turned to face her, rubbing the back of his head laughing lightly, "Ieh, this is not my condo I live hear with my landowner. Though I do have an older brother and sister along with my nephew."

Misaki smiled once more before turning to the living room where books were scattered he moved to the couch where Yuuki was watching the program on television, still laughing at the jokes told. "Yuuki, your mother is here." Upon hearing her name she looked over to Misaki then to her mother. "Oka-san! Thank you Misaki! I'm sorry I was such a bother, I'll get going." She rushed to get her things together helped by Misaki.

"It's fine, it's nice having company over every once in a while." He smiled handing her the last book as she put it all in her bag, heading towards her mother.

"Misaki this is my mother, Onodera Rina. Oka-san, Misaki Takahashi." Eyes widening a little Rina looked over Misaki making him feel uncomfortable under the stare once again. _**Takahashi, could he be? No, the world isn't that small. Besides he has a sister...and a brother! Maybe it is him, they do look very similar...**_"Ah, Yuuki, you have a different name from your mother. Why is that? If you don't mind me asking."

Yuuki smiled lightly, "Well I was a surrogated child. My real mother had died in a car accident along with my father. Though I wish I knew them I have Rina who is as good a mother as anyone else." Misaki smiled, his face softening, "My parents died in a car crash as well, I was eight then, my brother took care of me since then. That's why I don't want to bother him, he has his own family now I feel like a burden on them when there."

That was it, Rina knew it. This was Yuuki's real sibling and now that they both knew their back stories, and how similar they were, there was no doubt in her mind that they could find out on her own. She just needed one more piece confirmed. "By any chance is your brother's name Takahiro?" Rina watched Misaki's expression, waiting for her response.

"Hai, do you know Nii-chan?"


End file.
